hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Yoru Hikaru
"Eh!? We're out of cookies!?" Contrary to her appearance, Yoru Hikaru is a hard working and mature individual. Barring her child-like personality with snacks, she is undoubtedly a trustworthy and reliable girl. She was cursed by a high level Hyoru and summoner which left her with a ten year old body for the rest of her immortalized life. Her Hyoru, which she named Shiki, is a Ka-type that takes the form of a large dragon. Appearance Yoru has the appearance of a ten year old girl. Has blue hair that she adorns with a crescent moon and sphere type accessory. Prefers to wear either frilly outfits or a black labcoat over a plain blue dress. Likes to wear pink sandals. Personality Mature and hard working, Yoru is an individual who cares deeply for her school and her students. Is also calm and collected and not easily provoked in either debates or battle. At times, she can act like a strict military sergant when people who should be listening are not. Sometimes, Yoru ends up acting her actual age and nags everyone to boredom. All this is relatively thrown out the window as she reverts to a spoiled child-like personality when dealing with sweet snacks. Absolutely obsessed with cookies. It's because of her that cookies are banned in Noto whenever the cookies aren't hers. History Yoru was a gifted summoner in Noto University. Despite being the age of seven at this time, she was accepted as a student due to the current dean's recommendation. She was supposedly a summoner who could rise to even the ranks of S someday. Yoru did not disappoint as day after day, her prowess in the use of her Hyoru, which she named Shiki, continued to rise to levels thought to be unattainable in such a short time. On top of this, she was a caring girl who treated her Hyoru with not just respect, but with love. This was well received by just about everyone. Three years later, going from the lowest rank of F to quickly becoming an A rank, her schoolmates were already expecting her to become an S rank within just a couple more years. Yoru, herself, thought she would as well. Due to this, her teachers recommended that she be allowed to go on quests, usually reserved for graduated students. These quests were deemed to allow Yoru to rise in ranks much faster. The dean permitted this and Yoru was allowed to go on her first quest. A few hours into her quest and already Yoru was clearing it with remarkable speed. Her job was to clear out some dangerous beasts that was attacking nearby villages. She cleared nearly all of them out. However, on her way to the last target, she was intercepted by a phantom-like Hyoru and was knocked off Shiki. Getting up, she saw in front of him a hooded man who began to utter words. The phantom-like Hyoru then began to fight Shiki to prevent any interference. The man uttered a few more words and then the phantom knocked out Shiki. The man then lifted his hands, his Hyoru came near Yoru and then a binding seal was placed on her. In a few moments, the seal began to glow in a blinding light and Yoru was knocked out. Some hours later, she woke up, wondering what just happened. Upon her return to Noto city, she was immediately examined for any casualties, among other things. However, she was cleared out, doctors and expert summoners deeming nothing was wrong with her. A couple years later, Yoru did notice something was wrong: she was not growing at all. To be more precise, her body did not change irregardless of what occured. She was worried and consulted her parents and her parents took her to Sa-iki, Woru, and Eyan just to see what was wrong with her. Everyone they met up with was baffled and could not come to a conclusion. This also interfered with Yoru's status in Noto university as students came to be cautious of her. A few more years passed and still no change. Yoru was just about to give up until she had remembered the man and his phantom Hyoru. Immediately, without anyone's knowledge, she set out to find him. To her surprise, she found him rather easily. She asked him if this was his doing and he admitted to it. He said he gave her immortality and that he will not revoke this blessing. Calling it a curse, Yoru summoned Shiki to her side and immediately got ready for battle. However, by some unknown pressure, Shiki was slammed into the ground and Yoru was immobalized. The man then came close to Yoru and whispered something to her. Shocked, she collapsed to the ground on her knees, tears in her eyes. He then left without her notice and Yoru eventually collapsed to the ground, face on the dirt, tired and exhausted. Some more years passed. All her classmates, who were generally around the ages of 15 and 16 when she was 7, were now all around 25 to 26 and have long since graduated. While Yoru, herself, had graduated, she stayed in Noto university, trying to become a summoner teacher. Due to her supposed curse, however, she was constantly demeaned by others, mainly because of her appearance. Yoru, however, contunued to work hard and was eventually allowed to become an assistant teacher. She also began to act more and more mature which gained respect from her peers. One thing that continued to pester Yoru, however, was the fact that she was denied becoming an S rank which also stems from the complications with her curse. That is, until the Crisis of Noto. Around the age of 43, after finally having become a teacher, Yoru was walking around town. A sudden earthquake occured and on the northern outskirts of Noto city, a giant, shadow-like monster rose from the ground. Immediately realized as a threat, Noto sent its top ranked summoners, mainly S and A, to go deal with this monster. However, the monster was strong, immediately crushing its enemies with a strange shadow like power. Yoru watched this as she was not called by the city officials. Just as the city officials were about to send word out to the capital of Lunari Kingdom, the shadow monster surrounded the city in a dark field, rendering everyone weak and unable to move. Everyone but Yoru. Yoru immediately summoned Shiki and together, they fought against the beast that even dozens of ranked S and A summoners were not able to beat. Hours later, Yoru was being treated while crowds of people were standing outside the building, cheering her name. The savior of Noto city, Yoru was given a medal and was awarded the second highest rank any summoner can hold, an SS rank. She was also nicknamed "The Monster Child" for such monstrous strength that she had in the use of Shiki. Of course, while being proud of this all, Yoru then simply returned to Noto university the next day to start her first class. Everything for the next fifty years went by smoothly and, while teased every now and then about her curse, Yoru was always treated with respect due to being the city's hero. During this time as well, her name spread out throughout the world and was given a wide, positive reception wherever she went. It was also, at the end of this fifty years, that the dean of Noto university had passed away. He left, in his will, Noto university to Yoru. She was to be the successing Dean. Having no problems, she gladly accepted this position and her title was renamed "The Monster Dean." And for the next ninety or so years, she tried her hardest to improve Noto university and to maintain the peace of her hometown. And she still does... Plot (ignore) Shiki's Powers and Personality Abilities -Blazer: Shiki has a mastery of fire, from spewing fire from his mouth to manipulating fire within several hundred meters around him. Also capable of manipulating the heat of the fire and can increase the temperature of fire to several hundred thousand degrees celsius. This is due to Shiki's Ka affinity and Yoru having a matching affnity. Shiki is also capable of controlling the heat in small scale so that, for example, the area of effect would only span over ten meters. Otherwise, the heat would go out of control and wreak havoc upon the surrounding area. -Shooting Star: A movement type ability that allows Shiki to move linearly over several thousand kilometers at speeds a couple thousand times faster than the speed of sound. Not useful in battle but in travel, which he tends to do with Yoru on his back or head. -Boundless Will: A unification type ability with Yoru, in which the both of them temporarily fuse to create a dragon-human hybrid. This hybrid holds all the powers of Shiki along with some modifications and new abilities. The only downside to this ability is that it removed Shiki's ability as a Hyoru to change in appearance and form, thus he can only remain a dragon when summoned. *Blazer (Boundless Will Version): The power is increased to immense heat and the amount of flames manipulated is drastically improved. Temperatures can go as high as several hundred million degress celsius while she also has greater, smaller scale control. At the same time, Yoru can unleash immense and destructive flames over a ridiculous area. This actually causes her to be labeled as a natural disaster whenever she takes on this form with Shiki. *Shooting Star (Boundless Will Version): It's now capable of being controlled over shorter distances, thus rendering it useful in battle. *Supreme Oversight: Yoru's reactions are immensely increased, to the point where using Shooting Star makes it seem like she's merely at a walking speed. On top of this, she can also see the flow of magic which allows her to see what her opponents are doing. *Eternal Presence: Yoru, in this fusion with Shiki, gains an abnormal regeneration. So long as there is enough magic, she can regenerate herself so long as her soul and Shiki's soul remains. That means even if their physical body is completely destroyed, they can recreate their fused form. However, the amount of magic required is immense for an absolute full regeneration. -General's Power: Due to the immense power over-flowing from Shiki, Yoru obtains a boost in physical stats regardless of whether or not Shiki is even summoned. Yoru is capable of smashing buildings and moving a couple dozen times faster than the speed of sound alone with this. This also inherintly gives Yoru resistance to negative resonation of magic which is what allows her to resist attacks such as Lyrica's star magic or Fausts' dark magic in the first place. -Ka Affinity: Having the Ka affinity, Shiki's elemental abilities are boosted in power and potency. Yoru, also posessing the same affinity, increases the boosts this even further. -Mind Interaction: Just like most other Hyoru past the wisp stage. Personality Shiki is a quiet invividual who likes to observe the world around him. When he chooses to communicate, he tends to act like an old, wise man. Relationships *Edan Cor : Friends and rivals for a relatively long time. This is why Noto university and Eyan university are relatively close and are on good terms. *John Faust *Lyrica Mo *Meru Atemi *Anna Rose Trivia *Once dreamed of being a professional singer. However, her parents didn't allow her. **However, she's actually very good at singing. Is still asked to sing cute songs during Noto university's school festivals. *Prior to Shiki learning the ability, Boundless Will, Shiki often changed into a sword for Yoru. Category:Character